Ein Weihnachtswunder
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Der Friede zur Weihnachtszeit im Ersten Weltkrieg.


Klirrende Kälte, betäubend, ängstigend, Schmerz hervorbringend und tötend. Jeder Soldat stapfte in unzureichend schützender Uniform durch den zu Schnee gewordene Regen, der seit Wochen das französische und russische Schlachtfeld bedeckte, das vergossene Blut, den bleichen Tode versteckte. Außer Atem ruhten die deutschen Soldaten in ihren schützenden Gräben, machten keine Anstalten noch wieder in den eisigen Tod zu stürzen auch, als der ohrenbetäubende, brüllende Schrei des Offiziers erfolgte, er wurde vorangehend erschossen – von hinten. Langsam, stoisch ließ Ludwig die qualmende Waffe sinken, blickte ohne Mitleid auf den Toten vor dem Graben, der Mörder , der um das Vaterland zu schützen, tausende Soldaten ins Kreuzfeuer schicken wollte, in die Hoffnungslosigkeit des Angriffs. Er selbst hatte noch nicht mitkämpfen dürfen, obwohl er sein Volk gerne unterstützt hätte, mit ganzer Kraft, um ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, dass er sie nicht allein ließ, im Kampf um Leben und Tod. Ruhig stieß er die verbrauchte Atemluft aus den Lungen, ein weißlicher Schleier entstand vor seinem Mund und Nase und verschwand unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit bis er den nächsten Atemzug nahm.

Nie hätte der Deutsche gedacht, dass er als geeinigtes Land in diese Situation kommen würde, in den Krieg, der die Menschen verschlang und nichts mehr übrig ließ, aber Wilhelm war von seinem Ehrgeiz gelenkt, trunken von der wachsenden macht, von Beratern manipuliert in den Kamof gestolpert, überzeugt gewinnen zu können. Hätte Bismarck ihn aufhalten können? Nein. Nein er wusste, dass Wilhelm seiner Karriere so oder so ein Ende gesetzt hätte, er hätte alleine ohne ihn – was für eine Ironie, dachte Ludwig schmunzelnd und strich das blonde Haar zurück – regieren wollen; sein Erfolg war in einem dunklen, reißenden Strudel verschwunden und nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

„England!", brüllte er und richtete die eisigen Augen in Richtung des feindlichen Lagers, von wo aus trotz allem kein Schuss zu kommen schien, Stille legte sich wie der Schnee auf das Schlachtfeld, barg den Feind unsicher. Das Knirschen des Schnees unter Soldatenstiefeln, der bittere Atem eines Mannes von Jahren gezeichnet, der damaligen Weltmacht: England, Großbritannien. Seine Statur hatte jegliche Form durch den dicken Mantel verloren, insgesamt waren sie gegen die Kälte noch besser gerüstet als die Deutschen – das erste Kriegsjahr 1914. Welcher Tag war es? Ludwig hatte sein Zeitgefühl nicht mehr, es war verschwunden, von Schüssen vertrieben worden.

„Was will der Roastbeef-Fresser hier, Lud?", fragte sein Bruder schnaubend und richtete seine gnadenlosen, roten Augen auf seinen alten Freund, demjenigen, mit dem er Napoleon vor damals ungefähr 100 Jahren bezwungen hatte, musterte ihn vernichtend und ohne Zuneigung. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder den Engländer im Krieg hasste, seit Jahren hatten sie wettgeeifert, die Flotte aufgerüstet und dennoch... dennoch war er sein Freund geblieben... zumindest in einer gewissen Hinsicht, das wusste Ludwig. „Ich möchte euch mit Russland zusammen... einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, wenn es genehm ist, versteht sich." Ein Lächeln war herauszuhören, trotz des spärlichen Lichtes konnte man auch Russland hinter ihm erahnen, lächelnd, aber anders, freundlicher, weicher.

„Das wäre?", giftete Gilbert die beiden an und lud seine Waffe, entsicherte sie, um direkt schießen zu können – ein kluger Schachzug.

„Gil, warte", warf er schnell ein, damit der Albino keine Dummheiten unternahm und ein blutiges Feuerwerk entzündete. „Unsere und eure Soldaten sind erschöpft, sie haben Geschenke der Heimat empfangen, die sie nicht öffnen aus Angst zu sterben, die Toten verwesen, verrotten ohne Ehrerbietung auf dem Feld, keiner kümmert sich um sie. Wir würden sie gerne ungefährdet und unbewaffnet bestatten~d.a Es ist Weihnachten", erklärte Ivan lächelnd und blickte sie offen, fast beängstigend an, aber das war nur eine Halluzination seinerseits gewesen, er schien es ernst zu meinen, er war frei von Spott und Hohn, sie standen verloren inmitten des fallenden Schnees und warteten gespannt auf eine Antwort des Deutschen, des ordentlichen blonden Feindes.

Auch seine Männer hatten Geschenke und Pakete der Familien erhalten, man hatte ihnen sogar Miniaturweihnachtsbäume geschickt, damit sie ein einigermaßen weihnachtliches Weihnachten erleben konnten... Etwas regte sich in ihm, es war klein und zart, eine Pflanze, die spross und die Sehnsucht nach kurzzeitigem Frieden verbreitete, ein warmes Licht, das sein Denken beeinflusste und ihn zu einer merkwürdigen Tat überredete.

„Ich stimme zu."

„ Wir stimmen z-... Was?", aufgeregt riss Gilbert seine Augen auf und blickte empört zu seinem Bruder, der aber bereits auf den Engländer und Russen zugeschritten war, um ihnen einen Handschlag als Siegel der Vereinbarung anzubieten; sie nahmen dankbar an. Insgeheim war auch Gilbert froh gewesen, dass die Schüsse für einige Zeit verstummt waren, die Schreie, das Pulver, der Tod lag in der Luft und vergiftete seine Seele, er hätte es nur nie zugegeben, da er viel zu „awesome" war, um auch nur einen winzigen Funken Schwäche zu zeigen; er hatte England schon zu viele Schwächen offenbart. Langsam schritt er auf die eigentlichen Feinde zu und gab seinen Soldaten den Befehl Bäume und Bier zu bringen, wenn sie schon aufhörten sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen, sollten sie auch gemeinsam helfen, feiern, ein schönes Fest verbringen, sie mussten das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen und es genießen.

„Hey, England! Komm mal her", befahl er, forderte er und schaute peinlich berührt zur Seite, um nicht in die leuchtend grünen Augen schauen zu müssen. Er hätte sicherlich die Beherrschung verloren und seinen Freundfeind geküsst, es wäre nicht unschuldig, jugendfrei gewesen, eher leidenschaftlich und versaut.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken auf Preußens Gesicht, er kannte nicht nur sich, sondern auch Arthur verdammt gut, sie hätten sich niemals zügeln können, das war für sie nun einmal unmöglich, Gilbert war einfach verdammt anziehend und awesome, das musste selbst Arthur zugeben. Er mochte den arroganten Preußen, der jede Sekunde vor Selbstbewusstsein und Selbstgefälligkeit zu platzen drohte. Fragend schaute er seinen Gegenüber an, der seinen Blick abwendete, dieser wusste gar nicht wie anziehend ihn solche Gesten oft machten, aber er hielt sich als Gentleman zurück.

„Ich mag dich eigentlich, Trottel", lachte er und zog ihn stürmisch zurück zu den anderen, zu den Kerzen, den Lichter tragenden Tannen, die wie Irrlichter erschienen.

„Hey, ihr, lasst Karten oder Fußball spielen~da!", rief Russland und warf einen Ball in die Runde, der mit johlenden Rufen empfangen und mit Füßen liebgekost wurde, andere redeten miteinander auf Englisch und tauschten Bier wie andere Kleinigkeiten aus... Noch nie hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten so glücklich gefühlt auch, wenn er wusste, dass es nicht ewig dauern wollte, es war ein kleiner Lichtblick, der hoffentlich nicht wieder von dunklen Wolken verschluckt wurde, hoffentlich...


End file.
